For Old Times Sake
by 1999greatness
Summary: Jeff's about to graduate but not without one last paintball game. "The whole room goes silent, they were going to miss their big shot lawyer." Jeff & Annie. Troy & Britta. Abed & Movie references.
1. This is War

**So this is my second Community fanfic and it's set where Jeff's about to graduate. So here comes one more paintball game for old times sake. With Jeff and Annie plus reoccurring other members. Also Britta and Troy are still together. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic so Review, Fav, follow!**

* * *

"Guess who's graduat-**Dean**!" The Dean walks into study room F, wearing a cap and gown, which for his usual attire was quite normal.

"Jeff, I knew you had all your credits but you didn't tell me you were graduating so soon?" Annie asked inquisitively

"Yep, and the ceremony is tomorrow, I hope to see all the Greendale Seven there." the Dean answers

"Oh, of course, that seems like a nice time!" Shirley chirps

"Sounds cool we can go St. Elmo's Fire, except Jeff's the only one graduating not all seven of us." Abed says. The group nods.

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow!" The Dean says as he skips off.

"That blows I was kinda hoping we were all gonna graduate together." Says Troy

"Don't be selfish sweety," Britta says to Troy, "Jeff, you've been silent about all this?"

"What, there's nothing to say, I'm finally gonna get to go back to being a lawyer." There was a slight sound of sadness in Jeff's voice.

"Yeah, now you can defend Troy when he gets arrested!" Pierce jumps in, everyone rolls their eyes

"Why, cause I'm black?" Troy asks, Britta pats his back

"No, because you and Abed are gonna blur the line with that Inspector Space Time show of yours and get in trouble." Pierce clarifies, the groups nods in agreement.

"Anyway, aren't you excited Jeff? This is what you've been working towards for four years." Annie says bringing the conversation back on point, he glances at her as if she already knows, and she does. Just then the Dean sticks his head in the open door way.

"By the way guys there's gonna be a huge announcement in the cafeteria in ten, you're not gonna want to miss this!" Then he was off. The group begins to pack up to leave, but Annie and Jeff stay behind for a minute.

"Why are you acting so weird all a sudden, I thought this is what you wanted?" she asks

"It is...it's just...it's not gonna be the same, sure we'll still talk but, I'm just gonna miss you... I mean you guys." She just smiles a sad smile and nods

"Come on, we should go."

"Yeah, won't want to miss the _big news_" Jeff says with air quotes around big news, whatever it is can't be as important as right now.

* * *

"Attention everyone, attention please," the Dean calls through the microphone the crowd calms, "as you know here at Greendale we love festivities and I am excited to announce our third annual paintball game! I know, I know your probably thinking, _what's in it for me Dean? _Well the prize is, drum roll please," no one drum rolls "a free Starbucks gift card! No okay,oh, or you get to pick between five free credits of your choice or a trip to Hawaii! Yeah, how about them apples. Now any student from Greendale may take part," He winks at Jeff "there is guns and ammo behind me, as always last one left wins."

"Crap." Jeff mumbles, him and Annie share a quick worried glance than motion the rest of the group to them.

Then the Dean steps down and reveals a whole pile of paintball equipment, "Go!"  
Jeff grabs Annie out of the way of the stampede, and meets with the rest of the group, they take off together towards the study hall.

At that moment Greendale had become a war zone...


	2. Silence

**Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed! Okay now on to the next chapter.**

* * *

The door of their once peaceful study room is locked behind them, and a shower of baby pinks, still blues and wild greens burst upon it. They just manged to escape the carnage of the cafeteria without losing a member. There is silence as they try to figure out their next move. Shirley is the first the speak

"Not this again."

"Yeah, this seems a bit redundant" says Britta

"The Dean's middle name is redundant." Jeff counters sarcastically

"Good point we had five dances last year." Annie adds

"Plus another puppy fair." Says Troy

"Jeff likes puppies,...cause he's gay." Chimes in Pierce

"Not now Pierce!" The group yells in unison

"He's got to come out eventually" He mumbles, causing an eye roll from Annie.

"So what's our plan" Asks Britta, everyone's looking at Jeff

"I think our first order of business would be getting weapons, and choosing which Star Wars character we are." Abed suggests, Annie blushes remembering their in character kiss. Jeff notices and feels a pang of jealousy.

"Good idea Abed, the first part...not the Star Wars thing," Jeff says, Troy and Abed share a sad sigh, "I think it would be best if only a few of us went and tried to get what's ever left of the paintball equipment, plus we're faster this way." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Who's gonna go?" Asks Britta, everyone looks around for possible partners, Jeff lingers on Annie they lock eyes.

"I think we should account how well they did in the last game, to decide." Says Troy

"Well in that case," Abed says, "Annie, Shirley and Jeff should go, and Britta, Troy, Pierce and I should stay and guard." After a minute everyone agrees and Jeff says

"Then we should really get going before Glee club takes everything." Him, Annie and Shirley head for the door.

"Stay safe out there guys." Britta says taking a seat in a nearby chair

"We will," Whispers Annie, "if we're not back in thirty minutes presume we're out." she says in a clearer voice

"You guys will need to pick a new leader then" Jeff says before unlocking the door and putting his back to it ready to storm out. "Goodbye" Then the door swings open and they rush out just in time for it to be locked from behind them.

* * *

As soon as the door shuts, the team goes back to back down the hall. They make their way into the library hall. Jeff, Annie, Shirley immediately run into trouble in the library hall, the books shelves are down to use as barracks and Fat Neil and his 'Dungeons and Dragons' buddies have teamed up and are firing at them, with as good as aim as nerds who spend their whole day playing a game can get.

Vicki shoots a red paint ball, headed directly at Annie. She looks worried with her doe-eyes ,but is frozen in place. Without hesitation Jeff pulls her out of the way just in time for it to hit the wall behind her.

"You saved me." Annie says thankfully

"You'd do the same for me." Jeff counters, he knows she would. He whisks away a strand of hair from her face. They are only a few inches away from each others mouths when Shirley says

"We really should get going guys." They break apart, but not without Jeff sharing a smile and Annie returning it. With that they slide right by the attackers and made a break for the cafeteria.

* * *

"Oh my God, what if they don't make it, who's gonna be the leader." Troy's pacing back and forth, spitting out questions.

"They're gonna be fine, Troy" Britta says patting his back

"Yeah, and anyway Pierce would take over, just like he did last time." Abed says trying to be helpful, but failing.

"Yeah! Abed you just moved up on my list of favorites...sorry Britta." Pierce says, like she would care. She just rolls her eyes.

"Britta?" Troy asks in a hushed tone

"Yes?"

"What would you pick if you won? I'd pick the credits, maybe get a scuba license?"

"I'd pick a trip to Hawaii, there has been some animal cruelty I'd like to protest there." Everyone lets out a moan. "What it's the truth!"

"I'd pick the trip to Hawaii too, there's an Inspector Space Time convention happening there in a couple of months that I would wanna go to." Abed says, Troy lets out a "That'd be nice"

"I'd take the credits, I've been at this school long enough, I should be graduating...not Jeff!" Yells Pierce, then silence falls over the room. Everyone realizes that Jeff's done with Greendale tomorrow and that there group won't the same without him. No more big Winger speeches, or him trying to mess up Annie's dating life (what was up with that?) The point is life seems still, they were losing their big shot lawyer.

* * *

The cafeteria is quite...to quite. There is still at least half the equipment left, more than enough for the rest of the gang and them. After their almost not near miss with Fat Neil's crew, their minds immediately presume it's a trap.

"Guys be careful, it's probably a set up" Instructs Jeff, with that he motions Annie to the right of him to look if there is anyone guarding the supplies. She shakes her head, no. The same with Shirley. With that Jeff steps out into the open

"Hello, anyone out there...it's Jeff Winger, I come in peace." Nothing, no sound. He grabs a pink pistol loads it and tosses it to Annie. With that she comes out and guards Jeff as he gathers the rest of the materials. Shirley motions them towards her, Annie hands her a gun then she shows them a near by wall with outlines of fellow classmates in paint splatters and a pile of dropped guns. Who ever had taken all them out was still out there probably, and may even be watching them.


	3. Pierce is right?

**So I have kinda hit a wall, so if this chapter is bad sorry, this is just a bunch of build up. Now on to the story! :P**

* * *

"I'm going after them!" Say Troy as he heads for the door

"No! They still have ten minutes!" Yells Britta blocking the door in turn blocking Troy

"Who still has ten minutes?" Asks Jeff his muffled voice coming through the door, they immediately swing the doors open for them.

"Oh thank God! I thought we lost you." Cries Troy, running to Jeff

"No, unfortunately we made it." Jeff says sarcastically

"Yep, here we are" Says Annie while Jeff peels Troy from him. Shirley dumps their bags full of supplies on the table.

"Whoa, where did you guys get all this?" Abed asks picking up the orange zebra gun Chang tried to them all out with their first game.

"That's what's wrong. It was all there in the cafeteria, unguarded." Jeff answers, the group has a look of confusion on their faces.

"Who would leave weapons out in the open, that's a Britta move." Says Pierce

"I know right!" Squeals Annie, Britta glares at her, "Oh, not about the Britta thing... I mean...uh, something is going on you guys."

"A mystery" Says Troy, "You know what this means..."

"Inspector Space Time reenactment!" Troy and Abed say together, doing their handshake.

"No! No investigating!" Jeff says

"Fine." Answers Troy, "We'll have to do Troy and Abed in the morning: Paintball edition." He and Abed sing in unison

"You won't do that either...we have to stick together guys if we're gonna make it out of here alive!" Yells Jeff

"Jeff, sweetheart it's just a game you know." Says Shirley as nicely as she can

"Is it Shirley, is it?" He asks, she nods her head yes.

"Besides there can only be one winner, so why does it really even matter anyway?" Interjects Britta

"You know, you're right it doesn't!" Jeff says

"But it obviously does." Pierce counters

"Because...it's the last thing we're gonna do together! Jeff barely says above a whisper, as he slumps into the couch.

"Jeff I didn't know you felt this way." Annie goes to comfort him. He feels a lot of things she doesn't know about, but he didn't dare say that out loud so he settles for a simple

"Yeah."

"Guys... I hate to say this but girl-Jeff is right, we have to win the thing it's our last huzzah." Says Pierce wisely, causing the group to drop their jaws and look at him. "What?"

"They're not used to being sensitive, that's more of Annie and Shirley's job." Abed says

"What about me!" Objects Britta, after a minute, "Yeah, you're right."

"And you see we're suppose to offer the comic relief, so this is out of character, and you see Jeff and Britta are..." Abed goes on, farther explaining. Then Annie cuts him of

"The point is...Pierce is right," Annie makes a weird face, "we need to work together."

"I said that!" Says Jeff

"Whatever, so what prize would you like if you won anyway... probably the trip considering..." Asks Britta, Jeff interjects

"Actually I was planning on giving my prize to Shirley...you said money has been tight since you had Ben so I figured you could give the kids a nice trip to Hawaii." Shirley has tears in her eyes, she gives him a big hug. This resulted in "Awws." From Annie and Britta...and Troy.

"That's really sweet of you, Jeff." Annie says with her big blue eyes. He smiles.

"Okay, enough with this mushiness, let's gonna go find this guy, beat him and win!" Says Pierce

"Yeah!" Yells the group

"Wait why does it gotta be a guy?" Asks Britta as they walk out the door. The whole groups just moans and walks away.


End file.
